Electronic circuitry generally, and integrated circuits (ICs) in particular, have continuously increased in complexity. For example, system-on-a-chip (SoC) devices include a relatively large number of circuits and devices on one IC. One type of circuitry widely used in electronic ICs is memory circuits. Sometimes, the memory circuit uses a given or desired protocol for communication with other circuitry. The protocol typically includes specification for a number of parameters, for example, clock signals, timing of various signals, and the like.